


Kiva同人－名渡：新曲-时生总是来晚一步

by KnightNO4time



Category: Kamen Rider Kiva
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-10
Updated: 2020-08-10
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:00:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25825534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KnightNO4time/pseuds/KnightNO4time
Relationships: Kurenai Wataru/Nago Keisuke





	Kiva同人－名渡：新曲-时生总是来晚一步

Kiva同人－名渡：新曲-时生总是来晚一步

#  [时生总是来晚一步](http://rootsoftheking.lofter.com/)

weibo：被苍叶声音击沉的时生  
凹三：KnightNO4time

  1. [](https://rootsoftheking.lofter.com/post/1d0dd9ed_e834f06)

[ 77](https://rootsoftheking.lofter.com/post/1d0dd9ed_e834f06)

### [Kiva同人－名渡：新曲](https://rootsoftheking.lofter.com/post/1d0dd9ed_e834f06)

【最近心情低落，打击过大，精神恍惚。今日心塞时看到有人上传的kiva，随意点开一集看到这一幕，不知道怎么就笑了起来。虽然心情不好转，却有一瞬间的释放，很感谢。因此想写这个给治愈了我的小渡和名护】  
（假设第12集在咖啡馆的谈话内容，不是收徒而是告白呢？）  
  
  
“名护先生，能和我交往吗？”小渡紧张的双手握紧，死死撑在双腿上，好似这不会让他害羞的缩起来一样。  
即使面对告白，名护启介多少表情显露出吃惊，却也浮现出享受满足的样子，温和的翘腿坐在对面。他的确带有好奇，可也倍感高兴，“为什么选我呢？”  
“因为名护先生…”小渡下意识做了深呼吸。他想要变成一个可以被对方接受的男子汉，那么男子汉就要好好把感情表达出来。“很棒…”不自觉的声音小了下去。  
名护捕捉到了对方的话，不自觉掉嘴角扬上。他眯起含笑的双眸，目光柔和的落在对面的男孩脸上，小渡害羞紧张但又努力告白的样子相当可爱。  
这个男孩腼腆害羞，过于懂事单纯，有些笨拙但又认真，善良可又不会展现自己，不会接触却还真心对待每个人。名护被吸引了，却没想到自己是被告白的一方。  
“我听不见，能大点声吗？”名护没想捉弄眼前的男孩，因为对方软软可爱的样子实在让人担心欺负下就会哭。可就因为如此，当名护意识到对方的坚强并不会那么脆弱后，禁不住想逗一逗。只是这其中包含了他的请求，他想听对方大声告白。  
小渡知道自己该如何做，心脏敲得他胸口痛。他要大声告白，这才是男子汉该做的，必须传达心意！谁知他有点反应激烈，忽然站起来，“因为名护先生很棒！请请请和我交往！”  
一个深鞠躬的结巴请求实在看起来不想请求交往，笨拙的如同第一次面试工作。他都没注意到店老板差点碎掉茶杯的样子，以及仅有的一桌客人如何傻眼。  
这种事不需要指责，客人很快别过头装看不看，可小渡依旧尴尬的要钻地缝。然而名护并不介意，也没大惊小怪，反而坦然自若的用平静的追逐小渡的身影。望着紧张坐会对面椅子上的男孩，名护相当中意。  
“好啊。”  
小渡顿时眼前一亮，毫不遮掩的笑容大大展开，拨动了名护的心。但名护是个负责的男人，他很快开口冷静的嘱咐到，“你知道我的职业。可能随时都有工作，甚至工作危险且时间不定。我会尽可能拿出时间，不过我不能肯定，也许很短。我希望这点你能理解，也不要过于担心。”  
小渡沉默下去，他知道名护的工作危险，可他愿意变成Kiva去保护。只是关于时间这点他没想到，自己并不想干涉对方。或许他需要和对方一起行动，比如首位徒弟什么的。作为情侣又要求人收徒，是不是很奇怪？  
不等小渡纠结完，名护忽然起身对他伸出手。小渡投来不解的神色，可名护只是继续摊开掌心。直到小渡把手放上去，他才握紧忽然把小渡拉起靠近，“我们约会去吧，我一会也没工作去。”  
“哎？！”完全没有心理准备，小渡失态的发出惊呼。收回也晚了，他涨红脸的样子好似小兔子。  
名护好笑同时却没松开手，“和我约会一次看看，如果你反悔的话就告诉我。明确后才是最好的，而不是牵强的在一起。”  
小渡大概理解对方想说什么，想要让小渡以交往的恋人角度去看待自己。展现出自己作为恋人的资质和相处模式，不过同时也希望小渡在这份感觉下慎重思考他们的相处时间，毕竟这样轻松愉悦的时间会被他的工作缩短，自己不能以此让小渡难受，所以要让小渡思考。  
名护并不会弄什么花里胡哨的东西，也不会张扬的去显眼的地方。对方是个男孩子，名护其实也很苦恼如何相处，所以他便以往日自己的姿态出现。  
他领着小渡去街上看了几家中意的店铺，然而询问小渡想去哪时，小渡却没要求。小渡因为社恐而低着头不说话，不清楚他是不是不清楚说什么，而或者单纯怕人群。  
看着他这样，名护不紧不慢的牵住了人的手。面对大街，小渡顿时不知所措起来，盯着他们相握的手直冒汗。  
“这就和工作一样，决定下来就大胆去做，”名护和蔼的开口解释，就如前辈般。“在大街上牵手又怎么了？我们现在是情侣，这是理所当然的。小渡，反悔了吗？”他声音不紧不慢，小心柔和的照顾着小渡。  
见男孩使劲摇了摇头，名护放心下来也难免吃惊，对方真是相当坚强与细腻。所以名护和对方十指扣紧，轻轻举起示意，“再说这样的话你就不会看着地面，而是看着我了。即使看着我的手也好，看着我吧。”  
小渡感觉呼吸都要停掉。的确，从刚才开始的确因为自己有些敏感，总觉得路上被路人看着。他不喜欢走在路上，也怕自己的阴郁影响周围人，这点心理作用萦绕心头。不过他在其中感到了不同，一份柔和清晰强大可靠的目光包裹自己，安抚且呵护自己。是名护，即使自己低着头，对方还是会注视自己。因此才察觉到自己的变化，给予鼓励。  
小渡回应的力度从手心传来，名护含笑的牵引对方。攥住手向下，让彼此肩头缩短距离，和男孩平行。他们穿过人群，不在意目光，仅仅回头看着对方的脸，询问下面要去哪。  
即使名护工作时热血，偶尔冲动，甚至会鲁莽些许。可现在的他，只把自己最真挚坚信的一面展露给小渡，引导他，喜欢着他，中意着他。  
他们最后以晚餐作为结束。“你愿意和我继续下去吗？“上完餐后，名护开口便是这句。他不掩饰，不拖沓，便都直说，“和你很开心。即使小渡你还没放开，我却喜欢你的细腻。只是想这样有充分时间约会的机会不会很多，有可能还会被打断。即使这样你也愿意和我一起吗？不要勉强，都说给我听。”  
出乎意料的，这次小渡却没沉默，而是回答果断迅速，“我愿意。”男孩抬起之前被握住的手，注视着那似乎还留有感觉的掌心，紧接着便看向对面的名护。有些羞涩，有些不安，却很坚定开心的笑着，“我想和名护先生继续走下去，继续注视你。”  
我会保护你，帮助你。这是小渡没说出的话，虽然也许还带有误会，以后有可能解开后并肩作战。然而小渡内心却带有了比这更强大的力量，他想保护眼前的人，自己才想要站在最前方。  
名护尊重了对方的话，因为他和小渡不是第一次接触，小渡也不是第一次知道他的工作。若他依旧喜欢着自己，名护也不会掩饰对对方的喜爱。  
“那叫我启介吧。我叫你小渡，不要老名护先生的，我们关系变了吧？”见小渡瞬间窘迫的缩起脖子，名护却很快凑近，借着动摇煽动起来。“叫我启介，这是我第一个请求。”  
“启——”小渡开口小心翼翼的。但对上人期待的目光，他就神奇的开了口，“启介。”  
很轻很小，然而这次启介没催促让对方大点声再来一遍。他会让小渡适应的，以后呼唤的机会还很多。  
“希望你能原谅我，因为我还有一个请求。”  
“是什么？”小渡认真的样子都有点吓人。  
“希望以后有机会你可以在我面前拉一曲小提琴，”名护知道，小渡除了在青梅竹马面前，还没完整好好的拉过一曲。他的要求或许会为难对方，但他想借此让小渡迈出一步。  
“我…”本以为小渡要拒绝，却看到男孩抿嘴就目光坚定，“向为你谱写新曲。”  
“哎？”名护发现，自己从会从小渡那里得到惊喜。他不是一个害羞胆小的孩子，而是一个努力大胆的男孩。本只是想让他演奏会的曲子，却没想到会为自己作曲。  
“我想为你谱曲…虽然可能不够好，但我会努力，”小渡勉强的笑了下。  
但这足够了，小渡踏出的脚步，远比名护想的还要大。名护感到了兴奋和安心，不违和的感觉攀升，神奇又感到幸运。  
“我很期待啊，小渡。”

[假面骑士](https://rootsoftheking.lofter.com/tag/%E5%81%87%E9%9D%A2%E9%AA%91%E5%A3%AB)[假面骑士Kiva](https://rootsoftheking.lofter.com/tag/%E5%81%87%E9%9D%A2%E9%AA%91%E5%A3%ABKiva)[Kiva](https://rootsoftheking.lofter.com/tag/Kiva)[红渡](https://rootsoftheking.lofter.com/tag/%E7%BA%A2%E6%B8%A1)[名护启介](https://rootsoftheking.lofter.com/tag/%E5%90%8D%E6%8A%A4%E5%90%AF%E4%BB%8B)[名渡](https://rootsoftheking.lofter.com/tag/%E5%90%8D%E6%B8%A1)

评论(8)

热度(77)

    1. [](http://wumo7488.lofter.com/) [芜墨](http://wumo7488.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    2. [](http://dongrichuxue200407.lofter.com/) [亥月.](http://dongrichuxue200407.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    3. [](http://yiru5193.lofter.com/) [北海](http://yiru5193.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    4. [](http://alicegirlalicegirl.lofter.com/) [影子小爱](http://alicegirlalicegirl.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    5. [](http://diewubinglan.lofter.com/) [蝶舞冰蓝](http://diewubinglan.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    6. [](http://2191729.lofter.com/) [十一口](http://2191729.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    7. [](http://zhejichensha831.lofter.com/) [Akira](http://zhejichensha831.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    8. [](http://leveo229.lofter.com/) [Rinn47](http://leveo229.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    9. [](http://2137939754.lofter.com/) [長](http://2137939754.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

    10. [](http://2137939754.lofter.com/) [長](http://2137939754.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    11. [](http://cailiya790.lofter.com/) [Yue_月某](http://cailiya790.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    12. [](http://lan25216.lofter.com/) [阑](http://lan25216.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    13. [](http://guhaiweilan36752.lofter.com/) [尘.屿](http://guhaiweilan36752.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    14. [](http://bulusidashao066.lofter.com/) [奇异的小昕豆](http://bulusidashao066.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    15. [](http://bulusidashao066.lofter.com/) [奇异的小昕豆](http://bulusidashao066.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

    16. [](http://huanyushuangyi.lofter.com/) [莉榕晨](http://huanyushuangyi.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

    17. [](http://huanyushuangyi.lofter.com/) [莉榕晨](http://huanyushuangyi.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    18. [](http://luyu478454.lofter.com/) [鹿雨。](http://luyu478454.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    19. [](http://luyu478454.lofter.com/) [鹿雨。](http://luyu478454.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

    20. [](http://mebius832.lofter.com/) [繁—光辉](http://mebius832.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

    21. [](http://sujiu065.lofter.com/) [诉疚.](http://sujiu065.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    22. [](http://muyuejiang.lofter.com/) [睦月](http://muyuejiang.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    23. [](http://muyuejiang.lofter.com/) [睦月](http://muyuejiang.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

    24. [](http://itachi144.lofter.com/) [溺魚](http://itachi144.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    25. [](http://fanzhongerbingdeluxifa.lofter.com/) [陌路两立](http://fanzhongerbingdeluxifa.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    26. [](http://sumu218.lofter.com/) [M](http://sumu218.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    27. [](http://cab13.lofter.com/) [茶与碑](http://cab13.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    28. [](http://contract704.lofter.com/) [契约之剑](http://contract704.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    29. [](http://yihuayicaoyishijie754.lofter.com/) [又是减不了肥的一天](http://yihuayicaoyishijie754.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    30. [](http://lunhuihuanjing.lofter.com/) [轮回幻境](http://lunhuihuanjing.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

    31. [](http://genos2333.lofter.com/) [我真的好饿啊](http://genos2333.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    32. [](http://zhishentianya961.lofter.com/) [只身天涯](http://zhishentianya961.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

    33. [](http://xs1002769.lofter.com/) [nami桑MY天使](http://xs1002769.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    34. [](http://lngh8989.lofter.com/) [未命名](http://lngh8989.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    35. [](http://susan21201702.lofter.com/) [s2u1a1n1](http://susan21201702.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    36. [](http://chihare.lofter.com/) [你千大爺晴](http://chihare.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    37. [](http://dazhiruoyu557.lofter.com/) [大智若鱼](http://dazhiruoyu557.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    38. [](http://xuwu3430.lofter.com/) [虚无](http://xuwu3430.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

    39. [](http://yemaozi496.lofter.com/) [第三十六道极光](http://yemaozi496.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

    40. [](http://dspade845.lofter.com/) [御琳琅](http://dspade845.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

    41. [](http://dspade845.lofter.com/) [御琳琅](http://dspade845.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    42. [](http://buwang343.lofter.com/) [仙子是我的🌝🌝](http://buwang343.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    43. [](http://367936793679.lofter.com/) [小金萌](http://367936793679.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    44. [](http://367936793679.lofter.com/) [小金萌](http://367936793679.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

    45. [](http://fengyunshuangyue.lofter.com/) [风云霜月](http://fengyunshuangyue.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    46. [](http://pikaqiuhexiangpicazhilian.lofter.com/) [皮卡丘和橡皮擦之恋](http://pikaqiuhexiangpicazhilian.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    47. [](http://18663963612.lofter.com/) [代北燕南](http://18663963612.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    48. [](http://zuoyuejun.lofter.com/) [佐月君](http://zuoyuejun.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    49. [](http://sakuraend.lofter.com/) [古恒](http://sakuraend.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

    50. [](http://jiuluo871.lofter.com/) [ジュキ](http://jiuluo871.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    51. 加载中...
    52. 查看更多




[→](https://rootsoftheking.lofter.com/post/1d0dd9ed_e7e7aa5)  
[←](https://rootsoftheking.lofter.com/post/1d0dd9ed_e94b14c)

  
© [时生总是来晚一步](https://rootsoftheking.lofter.com/) | Powered by [LOFTER](http://www.lofter.com)  


  
  


  
[](https://www.lofter.com/message/rootsoftheking)  


  
[](https://rootsoftheking.lofter.com/view)  



End file.
